


Undescribed

by sakhi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Berawal dari kenyamanan yang perlahan menelikung mereka dan mengaburkan rasa yang ada, Kuroko Tetsuya mulai terjebak dalam sebuah segitiga tak kasatmata. [Akashi/Kuroko, slight Akashi/Furihata, AR]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 4





	Undescribed

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction  
> Warning: missed typo(s), possibly OOC

Gigi-gigi pemilik surai langit itu bergemeretak ketika lagi-lagi panggilannya tak menerima jawaban, mengirim rasa sakit jauh ke dalam rahangnya. Ah, selalu seperti ini. Ia sendiri lelah memikirkan hal yang mungkin saja orang itu lakukan sampai-sampai tak punya waktu barang semenit untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Mendengus kesal, ia berniat menyimpan saja ponselnya.

_Mungkin sedang bersama kekasihnya._

Ia berencana untuk berlari menuju halte bus terdekat, yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat ia berteduh, sebelum sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nama ‘Akashi-kun’ menyebabkan ponselnya bergetar. Ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya melangkah menembus tirai hujan, lalu cepat-cepat menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima telepon.

_"Ada apa?"_

Sepasang kelopak mata itu mengatup sebentar, menyembunyikan manik sewarna langit musim panas. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan degup jantung sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada kantong plastik berisi buku yang baru ia beli.

_Ada apa … ya?_

"Aku sedang di toko buku dekat rumahmu. Di sini hujan deras. Aku sudah menanyakan payung pada penjaga toko buku, tetapi tidak ada. Jadi—"

_"_ _Kau memintaku mengantarkan payung untukmu?"_

"Ya. Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan, sih."

_" Tetsuya, maaf. Aku masih di sekolah—"_

_Sekolah?_

Kuroko Tetsuya melirik jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh lewat.

_Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?_

_"—Masih ada beberapa urusan di sini. Jadi— iya, aku tahu! Tunggu sebentar!"_

"Akashi-kun?"

" _Satsuki, tolong ambilkan air mineral untuk Kouki! Ryouta, bersihkan muntahnya! Aku masih ada telepon."_

" _Mou … senpai, kenapa harus aku?"_

" _Kau berani membantahku, Ryouta?"_

_Momoi-san dan Kise-kun? Oh, urusan dengan anggota klub basket tingkat satu, ya? Dan juga urusan dengan Furihata-kun, sepertinya_.

_"Maaf, Tetsuya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa."_

"Ah, ya, aku mengerti. Pasti Furihata-kun sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, jadi kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya, ‘kan? Ya, aku mengerti."

" _Tidak, bukan begitu—"_

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun. Baiklah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

" _Tidak, Tetsuya, tunggu—"_

Terputus.

Kuroko Tetsuya menonaktifkan ponselnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik—demi kelangsungan hidup ponselnya. Ia akan pulang sekarang. Sebab berdiam diri di sini hanya akan menambah nyeri.

* * *

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap datar layar ponsel yang baru saja ia aktifkan. Antara senang sebab pasti orang itu tengah mengkhawatirkannya, juga heran sebab ia terus bertanya-tanya mengapa orang itu harus mengkhawatirkannya. SMS dan _e-mail_ yang masuk terus bertambah, dan ia yakin itu dari orang yang sama— satu-satunya alasan ia tidak berniat membukanya.

"Akashi-kun membuatku semakin pusing saja," gumamnya pelan, kemudian meraih gelas berisi air putih pada nakas.

Ponsel biru muda itu berdering dengan nada konstan ketika air yang ia minum baru sampai di tenggorokan. Kuroko Tetsuya tersedak.

"Akashi-kun berniat membunuhku."

Ia kembali menatap datar layar ponselnya, tidak berniat menjawab panggilan itu hingga deringnya berhenti, lalu berbunyi lagi.

Mendengus kesal, Kuroko Tetsuya berubah pikiran. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri—semacam relaksasi mengingat makhluk macam apa yang akan ia hadapi, lalu menjawab telepon dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mempunyai semacam firasat bahwa pusingnya akan semakin menjadi-jadi dan demamnya akan bertambah tinggi setelah berbicara dengan pemilik surai darah itu.

" _Dari mana saja?"_

"Maaf."

" _Aku bertanya, kau dari mana saja, Tetsuya? Perlu kusebutkan sudah berapa SMS dan e-mail yang kukirim namun t_ _id_ _ak satupun kau balas?"_

"Maaf, ponselku mati."

" _Oh? Sengaja kau matikan?"_

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali memijat pelipisnya. Benar saja, pusingnya mengganda.

_Mungkin lebih baik kumatikan saja—_

" _Jangan dimatikan, Tetsuya."_

— _Ketahuan._

" _Kau selalu seperti itu. Mematikan teleponku setiap kali kau t_ _id_ _ak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Menghindar?"_

Oh, Akashi Seijuurou sudah hapal mati tabiat Kuroko Tetsuya rupanya.

" _Jadi, bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku di depan rumahmu **."**_

Pupil biru muda itu melebar. Pandai sekali si Merah ini membuat kejutan. Kuroko Tetsuya tersedak liurnya sendiri.

" _Tetsuya?"_

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak di rumah. Bukankah tadi aku tidak masuk sekolah? Dan seingatku, surat izin tidak masuk sekolah sudah kutitipkan pada Aomine-kun."

" _Ah, iya. Tadi Daiki mengatakan padaku kalau kau ikut dengan orang tuamu ke luar kota. Tetapi aku tidak percaya, Tetsuya. Daiki menyembunyikan surat itu dariku.”_

"Mungkin Aomine-kun khawatir kau akan membuka suratnya."

" _Itu hanya surat izin tidak masuk sekolah. Bukan surat rahasia. Lagi pula aku ketua kelas. Kau lupa?"_

"Aku tidak lupa. Dan, kupikir itu urusanmu dengan Aomine-kun. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

" _Tentu saja ada, Tetsuya."_

"Apapun itu, aku sedang tidak di rumah sekarang."

" _Lalu tadi sepulang sekolah mengapa Daiki ingin ke rumahmu, ya? Daiki bilang ingin mengantarkan catatan hari ini padamu. Padahal tadi Daiki yang bilang padaku kalau kau ikut dengan orang tuamu ke luar kota. Jadi, Tetsuya, coba katakan, omongan Daiki yang mana yang harus kupercaya?"_

_Kumatikan saja—_

" _Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan matikan teleponku."_

— _Sekarang Akashi-kun bisa membaca pikiranku tanpa melihat mataku rupanya._

" _Jawab aku, Tetsuya."_

_Ahomine-kun—_

" _Tetsuya?"_

— _Kupastikan ignite pass akan menyapa perutmu jika aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah._

"Tentu saja ucapan Aomine-kun yang mengatakan kalau aku ikut dengan orang tuaku ke luar kota. Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku sedang tidak di rumah, Akashi-kun."

" _Jadi kau dan orang tuamu meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan pintu tidak terkunci, ya?"_

"Apa?"

" _Kubilang, kau dan orang tuamu meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaaan pintu tidak terkunci?"_

"Maksudmu?"

" _Pagar rumahmu tidak terkunci. Pintu depan juga tidak. Jadi aku masuk saja. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Dan, Tetsuya, tadi aku mendengar suara seseorang terbatuk-batuk dari arah kamarmu. Apa itu maling, ya? Harus kuapakan orang itu, Tet-su-ya?"_

Kuroko Tetsuya merinding mendengar namanya dipenggal menjadi tiga kata begitu.

"Baiklah, baikah. Aku sedang di rumah sekarang."

" _Anak baik. Jadi, boleh aku menjengukmu?"_

"Terserah kau saja."

_Click._

Mengembuskan napas berat, ia baru sadar sesuatu yang dinamakan bakat juga diperlukan saat berbohong. Dan, apa yang dikatakan Akashi Seijuurou tadi? Pagar dan pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci? Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Demam tinggi juga bisa membuat pikun rupanya.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang berdenyut, sebelum suara derak pintu menyentuh gendang telinganya beriringan dengan sebuah suara yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindu bergema di kepalanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya memang merindukan sosok bersurai merah terang itu. Tetapi maaf saja, ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya— tidak satu kali pun. Sebab mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan sosok itu adalah hal terlarang baginya. Ia menganggap itu tabu, meskipun jelas-jelas situasi sulit begini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Ini salah anak laki-laki itu, tentu saja.

"Tetsuya?"

" _Doumo_ , Akashi-kun," sapanya datar dengan suara serak.

Akashi Seijuurou mendudukkan diri di pinggiran tempat tidur Kuroko Tetsuya, menatapnya dingin. Namun, entah kenapa ia bisa melihat segaris kekhawatiran ketika sepasang manik biru mudanya tak sengaja menatap manik merah itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit?"

"Memangnya harus?"

"Tentu."

Sepasang manik delima itu masih menatapnya, namun ia enggan membalas. Ia tahu, ia akan semakin dalam tenggelam jika menatap manik merah itu. Ia tidak mau, sungguh. Seperti ini saja ia sudah merasa ngilu.

Akashi Seijuurou menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi yang ditutupi surai biru muda tipis-tipis, lalu berujar lembut, "Tetsuya, ini panas."

"Aku tahu," balasnya datar.

Akashi Seijuurou mengembuskan napas berat sebelum sebuah suara bernada tidak suka mengudara dan berhasil membuat Kuroko Tetsuya bergidik.

"Lihat aku jika berbicara denganku."

Hening. Akashi Seijuurou sibuk memandangi Kuroko Tetsuya, menunggu laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu menanggapi ucapannya. Namun nihil, ia hanya diam dan tidak sedikitpun melirik pada lawan bicaranya.

Mungkin berbicara dengan nada sarkastik bukan hal yang tepat untuk situasi seperti ini, jadi Akashi Seijuurou berusaha berujar lembut lagi.

"Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya?"

Masih tidak ada.

"Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada juga.

"Tetsuya, lihat aku."

Perintah mutlak bernada sarkastik, Akashi juga manusia yang bisa geram kalau tidak ditanggapi seperti ini. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kuroko, memaksanya menoleh dan disaat yang sama membuat bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Ahahi-hun, hehihan," ujarnya tidak jelas.

"Kalau tidak seperti ini kau tidak mau melihatku."

Akashi melonggarkan tekanan pada kedua pipi Kuroko agar bicaranya bisa sedikit lebih jelas.

"Mengapa aku harus melihatmu?"

"Karena aku ingin meminta maaf."

Jeda. Biru langit bertemu merah darah.

"Maaf, kau sakit begini karena salahku. Kalau saja—"

"Bukan salahmu, Akashi-kun. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa datang."

"Maaf—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi, Tetsuya—"

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin—"

— _berdebat denganmu._

Ucapan Kuroko terpotong oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Akashi.

Pupil biru muda itu membelalak kaget, berusaha menjaukan diri dari Akashi. Tetapi— ah, sial. Demam juga membuat perbedaan tenaganya dan tenaga Akashi semakin jauh saja.

Akashi Seijuurou mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu karena tujuannya hanya ingin membungkam mulut yang pandai sekali mematahkan perintah mutlaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Aku tahu ini salahku. Jadi tolong jangan potong ucapanku. Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak suka itu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya mundur teratur, menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Akashi. Lalu berujar dengan suara bergetar, merasa ngeri dengan tatapan dingin itu. Ia memberanikan diri karena ini sudah terlalu—

"Kau gila, Akashi-kun. Kau gila," ujarnya sarkastik, namun ekspresinya tetap datar.

—iya, gila. Akashi _memang_ gila.

"Aku— aku akan mengatakan ini pada Furihata-kun!" Kuroko mengambil ponselnya, lalu cepat-cepat mencari kontak dengan nama Furihata Kouki, berniat meneleponnya sebelum sebuah suara bernada dingin kembali menyentuh gendang telinganya, membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Katakan kalau kau berani."

Sebenarnya ia berniat mengancam Akashi tadi, tetapi sepertinya yang diancam tidak merasa terancam.

Genggaman tangannya pada ponsel biru muda itu melemas. Bukannya ia tidak berani melaporkan hal ini pada seseorang yang ia sebut Furihata-kun tadi, hanya saja ia tidak tega. Tentu juniornya itu akan terluka jika mendengar kekasihnya melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang lain, dan Akashi tahu seorang KurokoTetsuya tidak akan tega.

Selanjutnya Kuroko hanya diam. Bahkan ketika sosok itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terus memandangi punggung laki-laki bersurai merah terang itu hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Oh, Akashi marah padanya?

Kuroko memijat pelipisnya ketika pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Entah karena udara di sekitarnya bertambah dingin setelah kedatangan Akashi, yang jelas sekarang ia merasa suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat saat tangan dinginnya menyentuh dahi. Apapun itu, ia hanya tak habis pikir dan semakin dibuat bingung oleh anak laki-laki itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya menggerutu kesal, "Seharusnya aku yang marah karena dia menciumku seenaknya. Lalu mengapa sekarang malah dia yang marah dan meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Ia berbaring, meluruskan badannya, berniat tidur saja karena seharusnya di saat seperti ini ia lebih memikirkan dirinya, bukan malah memikirkan Akashi yang selalu membingungkannya. Akashi tidak perlu dipikirkan. Karena semakin ia dipikirkan, semakin ia membingungkan. Terlebih dengan hubungan semacam ini, Kuroko tidak mengerti.

Memejamkan mata, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Akashi. Untuk saat ini saja, minimal sampai demamnya turun.

“Eh?”

Kuroko Tetsuya refleks membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Mimisan, ya?" gumamnya. Cairan berwarna merah menetes saat ia kembali pada posisi duduk, mengotori piyamanya.

Kuroko menyeka darah yang keluar dengan punggung tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya. Kebetulan sekali piyama yang ia kenakan berlengan panjang, karena tidak ada tisu di nakas, dan tidak ada sapu tangan yang bisa ia jangkau. Ia terlalu pusing untuk bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Mungkin piyama yang kotor lebih baik daripada terjatuh dan tidak ada yang menolong. Ia hanya sendiri di rumah. Orang tua dan juga neneknya sedang ada acara keluarga di luar kota. Ia sengaja tidak ikut dengan alasan harus sekolah, namun kenyataannya ia hanya seharian di rumah karena demam yang menyerang saat orang tua dan neneknya sudah berangkat ke luar kota.

"Terus memikirkan Akashi-kun bisa berakibat mimisan juga rupanya," gumamnya lagi ketika menyadari cairan kental berwarna merah itu belum juga berhenti.

_Cklek_.

Kuroko Tetuysa refleks melihat ke asal suara; pintu kamarnya.

_Siapa? Akashi-kun sudah pulang, kan? Apa maling?_

Kemudian ia kembali berbaring, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Meskipun hanya sekilas, ia sempat melihat surai merah terang yang sudah pasti milik Akashi saat pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Sambil terus menyeka darah yang keluar, ia berdoa semoga Akashi benar-benar pulang saja walaupun tadi ia sempat kecewa saat berpikir Akashi meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia mendadak panik.

_Akashi-kun belum pulang. Dia belum pulang._

Kuroko tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi ketika suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Selanjutnya ia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang diletakkan di atas nakas.

Kuroko merasakannya, Akashi yang kembali duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Tetsuya?"

Suara itu terdengar lembut, tidak dingin seperti tadi.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tidur?" tanyanya ketika tidak mendapat sahutan dari yang ia panggil.

Kemudian Kuroko merasakan tubuhnya diguncang pelan, perintah nonverbal untuk menyuruhnya bangun.

"Bangun, Tetsuya. Kau hanya minum susu yang Daiki buat tadi pagi, kan? Kau pasti belum makan. Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu. Aku juga harus mengompresmu, atau demammu akan semakin tinggi. Tetsuya, bangun. Bangun, hei—"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Akashi terpaksa menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kuroko. Meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar, mata tidak pernah berbohong. Ekspresi datar itu tak lebih dari kedok. Akashi tahu ia panik.

"—Tetsuya?"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Akashi mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dengan hidung Kuroko.

" _Doumo_ ," sapa Kuroko sembari mendudukkan dirinya dan tetap menyeka cairan kental yang anehnya belum berhenti juga. Sapaannya terkesan datar walaupun sebenarnya ia panik dan terus berdoa semoga Akashi menghilang sekarang juga.

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap datar Akashi ketika ia mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, hingga bahu kirinya dan bahu kanan Akashi bersentuhan.

Tidak ada perlawanan yang ia lakukan ketika tangan kanan Akashi merangkul kepala biru muda miliknya, menyandarkannya di bahu kokoh itu. Ia bisa merasakan telapak tangan kanan Akashi yang dingin menyentuh dahinya. Terlalu dekat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengendalikan jantungnya yang berayun-ayun seumpama _punchbag_ dipukuli petinju.

Kuroko Tetsuya terus menggerutu dalam hati, mengapa Akashi harus repot-repot melakukan hal ini. Tetapi, toh ia juga tidak melakukan perlawanan— sebab ada rasa yang tak bisa ia bohongi, bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada di sisi Akashi.

"Dengar, Tetsuya—" Akashi sedikit mendongakkan kepala biru muda Kuroko, menyeka darah yang keluar dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Ia menurut saja meskipun sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan pada laki-laki ini untuk jangan mengotori sapu tangan mahal miliknya dengan cairan berwarna merah dan berbau anyir itu. "—Saat demam tinggi seperti ini, mimisan itu wajar. Kau tidak perlu panik—"

"Aku tidak panik, Akashi-kun," potongnya datar.

"Kau panik, Tetsuya. Kau bisa menipu orang lain dengan ekspresi datarmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa menipu mataku."

"Apa matamu sehebat itu?"

"Ya, buktinya mataku selalu bisa menangkap sosok Tetsuya yang orang-orang bilang sering menghilang."

"Aku penasaran, apa kau juga menggunakan matamu itu untuk mengintimidasi Aomine-kun sehingga Aomine-kun menceritakan padamu kalau sebenarnya aku tidak masuk sekolah bukan karena ikut ke luar kota?"

"Daiki? Aku hanya mengancam akan melaporkan majalah yang sering dibawanya ke sekolah pada guru kalau tidak mau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya."

"Itu licik, Akashi-kun."

"Demi Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Itu karena aku mencintai Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengembuskan napas berat. Kalimat itu tidak seharusnya menyentuh gendang telinganya lagi mengingat Akashi telah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang bernama Furihata tadi.

"Akashi-kun, berhenti mengatakan hal itu."

"Mengapa aku harus berhenti? Bukankah Tetsuya senang mendengarnya?"

"Karena … karena itu tidak boleh, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana jika Furihata-kun—"

"Nah, kalau Tetsuya tenang, darahnya akan cepat berhenti. Jadi sekarang ganti bajumu, setelah itu aku akan menyuapimu bubur," ujar Akashi mengabaikan ucapan Kuroko sebelumnya.

Akashi meletakkan sapu tangannya di nakas, lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaian Kuroko, mengambil baju berlengan panjang miliknya secara acak.

"Ganti bajumu. Bisa sendiri?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Kuroko menarik paksa baju di tangan Akashi, lalu berujar setengah berteriak, "Jangan mengintip!"

Akashi menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan, membuat celah sedikit untuk mengintip, kemudian berujar, "Aku tidak suka mengintip."

Kuroko tidak menanggapi, lebih memilih cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya.

"Sudah," ujarnya memberi tanda bahwa ia telah selesai, walaupun sebenarnya Akashi pasti sudah tahu tanpa ia katakan sekalipun.

Akashi kembali duduk, mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang ia buat tadi dan berniat menyuapi Kuroko, sebelum sebuah suara bernada datar menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Akashi-kun, apa Furihata-kun tahu kau datang ke sini?"

Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuapi Kuroko. Ia menatap manik biru muda itu dingin, "Aku tidak memberitahunya. Kalau dia tahu, itu artinya dia mengikutiku diam-diam, atau Daiki yang memberitahunya."

"Aomine-kun tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Dan kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu, Tetsuya."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun—"

Ia tidak tahu kapan Akashi Seijuurou menyendokkan bubur ke mulutnya sendiri, ia terlalu sibuk dengan protes yang ingin disuarakannya. Tahu-tahu ia sudah membungkam Kuroko Tetsuya dengan ciuman tiba-tiba, memaksanya membuka mulutnya, lalu memindahkan bubur itu ke mulut Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia kembali merasakan pahit di sana, hanya demi membungkam mulut pintar Kuroko Tetsuya. Barangkali Akashi memang jauh lebih gila dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kapan harus diam dan menuruti apa yang kukatakan? Apa aku harus selalu membungkammu dengan cara seperti itu supaya kau mengerti? Apa kau tidak bisa menjadi anak penurut seperti Kouki, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko merasa nyeri, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Akashi. Ia merasa Akashi yang sekarang bukan Akashi yang berbicara lembut padanya tadi, dan tatapan dingin itu— mengapa Akashi selalu menatapnya seperti itu setiap kali yang ia ucapkan berhubungan dengan Furihata Kouki?

"Atau kau ingin sekali kita membicarakan Kouki saja? Membicarakan hubunganku dengannya, apa yang selalu kami lakukan jika bersama, apa yang selalu kami bicarakan—"

"Hentikan."

"Mengapa aku harus berhenti? Bukankah tadi kau yang menanyakan Kouki padaku? Apa kau begitu penasaran—"

"Berhenti, kumohon."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menanyakannya, Tetsuya! Kau tahu kita selalu berakhir seperti ini jika membicarakannya, lalu mengapa kau masih terus melakukan itu? Apa kau senang kita bertengkar lagi? Kau senang aku berbicara seperti ini padamu?"

Suara Akashi meninggi, menandakan ia yang tengah menahan emosi. Lalu ia kembali meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu pada nakas.

"Tetsuya, dengar, aku tahu kau akan tersakiti jika kita membicarakannya."

_Aku sudah tersakiti dari awal, Akashi-kun._

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

_Dan kau juga mencintai Furihata-kun, kan?_

Akashi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sepertinya ia baru sadar bicaranya tadi sedikit kasar, makanya Kuroko hanya diam.

"Tetsuya, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu padamu."

_Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Akashi-kun._

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, lalu ia bisa merasakan laki-laki bersurai merah terang itu memeluknya. "Maksudku, kita tidak perlu membicarakan orang lain saat kita bersama. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Akashi merasakan kepala biru muda itu mengangguk. Lalu Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengacak surai biru muda itu.

"Anak baik," ujarnya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin Kuroko akan benar-benar berhenti menyangkutpautkan Furihata pada obrolan mereka. Akashi tahu Kuroko tidak sepenurut Furihata. Mereka dua hal yang berbeda, jauh.

Akashi kembali mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi ia letakkan di atas nakas, dan menyuapi Kuroko dengan cara normal setelah sebelumnya Kuroko memprotes saat Akashi ingin menyendokkan bubur ke mulutnya sendiri.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hingga suapan keenam dan Akashi mulai bersuara.

"Tetsuya, sebenarnya saat hujan kemarin, aku langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan menyuruh supirku mengantarku ke toko buku itu. Tetapi kau sudah tidak ada di sana. Nomormu juga tidak aktif saat aku mencoba menghubungimu," ujar Akashi sambil menyuapkan bubur pada Kuroko.

Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko yang agak kaget, tatapan matanya seolah menanyakan apa itu benar. Iya, Kuroko kaget, sekaligus merasa senang karena setidaknya Akashi masih menganggapnya penting, meskipun Akashi datang agak terlambat.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Tetsuya," ujarnya ketika menyadari tatapan penuh tanya pada manik biru muda Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kemudian Kuroko teringat perintah Akashi pada Momoi dan Kise ketika ia menelepon Akashi kemarin. Lalu refleks menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya hanya ia saja dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Furihata-kun bagaimana?"

Kuroko mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Padahal baru saja Akashi mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengikutsertakan Furihata pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku mengantar Kouki ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu."

Ah, ternyata ada yang _lebih_ penting.

Kuroko mendadak mual. Jawaban Akashi barusan seperti mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya, membuatnya ingin memuntahkan apa yang baru saja ia makan.

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia sendiri heran mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana untuk berlari.

Ia benar-benar memuntahkan semua yang masuk ke perutnya, bahkan susu buatan Aomine tadi pagi. Akashi tentu saja panik, ia berlari menyusul Kuroko.

Akashi semakin panik ketika melihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kuroko saat ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. Tak apa, muntahkan saja kalau kau masih mual. Setelah itu kau akan merasa lebih baik," ujarnya sembari memijat tengkuk Kuroko.

Padahal bukan— bukan mual penyebab air mata itu meleleh.

_Hubungan macam apa yang sedang kita jalani saat ini, Akashi-kun? Apa kau lupa aku juga mempunyai perasaan?_

Kuroko terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi yang kering, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia muntahkan. Ia bisa mendengar suara air dari penyiram otomatis pada _closet_ sebelum sebuah tangan mencoba membantunya berdiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya menepis tangan itu, lalu berujar dengan sedikit terisak, "Akashi-kun, kau pulang saja. Orang tuaku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku khawatir ayahmu, atau mungkin Furihata-kun sedang mencarimu sekarang."

Akashi tahu Kuroko berbohong. Tetapi sepertinya mempermasalahkan hal itu disaat seperti ini bukan hal yang tepat.

"Tidak, Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri sementara kau seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, kau yang seharusnya kukhawatirkan."

Kuroko makin terisak, padahal Akashi yakin ucapannya tadi tidak mengandung unsur kasar atau bentakan.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu, menangis, Tetsuya?"

_Kau yang membuatku menangis, Akashi-kun. Kau yang membuatku menangis._

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko mencoba memanggil Akashi di tengah isakannya, mendongakkan sedikit kepala untuk menatap sepasang manik merah itu.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Apa selama ini kau tidak tahu aku mencintaimu?"

Akashi refleks menghindari tatapan mata itu.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menuntut jawaban.

Ah, Akashi bisa gugup juga rupanya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu hal itu, tetapi baru kali ini Kuroko menanyainya langsung.

"Aku… tahu."

"Lalu mengapa—"

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat Akashi mencoba menciumnya lagi, lalu berujar dengan mulut tertutup, "Aku butuh jawaban, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Sudah kubilang, aku tahu!" Suara Akashi naik beberapa oktaf, membuat emosi Kuroko juga ikut terpancing.

"Lalu mengapa malah Furihata-kun—"

Mendahulukan emosi, Kuroko tidak sengaja membuka tutupan mulutnya, membiarkannya terekspos. Kesempatan untuk Akashi.

Sepertinya Akashi tak peduli ciuman itu terasa aneh, karena mulut Kuroko yang pahit. Ia sudah kehabisan cara untuk membungkam anak laki-laki yang identik dengan keras kepala ini. Ia berbicara dengan lembut, anak itu mengabaikannya. Nada bicaranya naik beberapa oktaf, anak itu mengikutinya.

"Nah, sudah bisa diam?"

Kuroko Tetsuya diam saja meskipun dari tatapan matanya jelas ia sepenuhnya memprotes perbuatan Akashi yang seenak jidat.

"Sekarang biar aku membantumu, ya?"

Kuroko menurut. Biarlah ia menjadi anak baik dan penurut untuk saat ini.

Akashi membantu Kuroko berdiri, lalu membantunya berjalan hingga ia bisa berbaring di tempat tidur. Menyelimuti tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu hingga sebatas leher, lalu mengompres dahinya dengan handuk yang sudah ia basahi air hangat.

Akashi Seijuurou mengelus surai biru muda itu, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan nyaman yang tak mampu ia tolak. Namun, disaat yang sama ia juga merasa bersalah, seolah-olah ia berperan sebagai orang ketiga di sini—antagonisnya. Padahal tidak sesederhana itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya pelan-pelan mulai memejamkan matanya. Kantuk menyerang lebih cepat akibat perlakuan lembut Akashi Seijuurou padanya. Namun, sebelum benar-benar tertidur, ia sempat bertanya-tanya apakah Akashi juga melakukan hal yang sama jika Furihata sakit sepertinya hingga ia benar-benar tertidur?

Akashi Seijuurou diam-diam mengangkat handuk pada dahi Kuroko Tetsuya setelah ia yakin si Mulut Pintar benar-benar sudah tertidur, lalu mengecupnya lembut, kemudian berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Ia kembali meletakkan handuk itu pada dahi Kuroko, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon dokter pribadi keluarganya. Bagaimanapun, ia yakin Kuroko pasti belum memberitahu orang tuanya kalau ia tengah sakit. Karena orang seperti Kuroko pasti tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir dan malah meninggalkan acara keluarga demi dirinya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Demam tinggi seperti ini tidak baik didiamkan saja. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka Kuroko akan sampai selemah ini karena hujan-hujanan, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah saja.

Akashi tidak tahu berapa lama Kuroko duduk di halte bus, menunggu bus datang dengan pakaian basah kuyup, lalu duduk menggigil di dalam bus selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, kemudian keluar dari bus dan berlari ke rumahnya karena hujan yang masih belum berhenti. Ia tidak tahu, tidak akan pernah.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
